Videos with friends and villians
by TigerSarina
Summary: The teen titans are kidnapped to watch videos with them, villians appear and secrets are reaveled Robxmy made up character
1. Chapter 1

**i'm gonna skip it to when the titans and villians arrive**

There was a bright light and and then it faded and it showed the teen titans, they looked around the room. the room has white walls and a white floor there was a kitchen, a sofa and a huge tv on the wall.

"Ok where are we?" said Beastoy

"I do not know friend beastoy" replied

"It looks like a room"said cyborg

"well duh" said raven, cyborg gave her an odd look then looked at the tv, his eyes when wide "OMG, look at that tv" shouted cyborg robin and beastboys eyes went wide as well "Dude, imagine playing games on that thing" said beastboy "Beastboy, there's no point playing games on the tv, you always loose" said robin

"Dude that is so not.." but beastboy never got to finish his sentence because another bright light appeared and then it faded and two villains were standing there

"Slade" growled robin then he looked at the clown prince of crime "and the joker" joker and slade looked at robin

"Robin so good to see you I would fight you but I need to ask you, do you know where we are "said slade

"Yeah sonny boy tell me too after you give a hug" Joker said as he stretched out his arms for a hug

"Stuff it joker and no slade we don't know where we are"said robin as joker put his arms down

"or if someone has kidnapped us "said beastboy


	2. Chapter 2

just then a note landed on the floor

"whats that?"asked raven, beast boy walked over to the note and picked it up

"its a note"replied beast boy, cyborg took it off him and opened it and read it out loud

'Dear Slade, Joker, Robin, Raven,Cyborg,Starfire and Beastboy, i have brought you here to watch videos and time on earth is frozen so no need to worry about crime'

"so we sit here and watch videos"said slade

"thats what it says"said cyborg

"Whoo-Hoooo, i need time of work anyway"said joker as he sat down on the couch, and the others followed and robin was mad

"i cant belive..""Robin shhh the video is starting"intrupted beastboy robin huffed and croosed his arms over his chest and looked at the screen watching the movie like everyone else

_it was set at titans tower living room cyborg was on the couch racing beast boy on a game_

_"come on grass stain you know you can't beat me" said cyborg_

Joker snickered

_"your wrong, give me your best shot tin man"_

_Ti-i-n-n ma-n-n" cyborg stuttered "on you are so on"cyborg and beast boy started pressing buttons then it showed starfire and raven at the table with raven reading a book and starfire feeding silkie_

"What is that thing"said slade

"it is silkie"said starfire

_then the living room door opened with a furious robin and walk 3 steps in _

_"guys i have a question" said robin_

_"shoot"said raven then robin pulled out a broken staff and everyone went wide eyed_

_"who broke my Bo-staff"said robin who is still mad, all eyes went to beast boy direction_

"Do you really need to ask"said raven to robin but he only just smiled

_Beast boy laughed nervoulsy then said "it was for a good cause but i never ment to break it" robin narrowed his eye's at him_

_"What was the cause friend beast boy"asked starfire_

_"beast boy took a deep breath"i was practicing how to use it then i kind threw it at the wall and it...well...broke"he smiled sheepishly _

_"well you are on dish duty for a month"said robin_

_"awww man"wined beast boy cyborg walked to robin and picked up the broken Bo-staff and smiled_

_"dont worry i can fix it"said cyborg and robin smiled _

_"beast boy why did you want to learn how to fight with my B0-staff"asked raven_

_"so that i can kick butt"replied beast boy_

_"wow beast boy you just admitted that you can't win with your powers"said raven with caused the others to snicker and then the video ended_

"well that was interesting"said slade

"quiet cyclops another one is on"said joker

_it showed a giant white house with a huge garden then in sidde it showed a huge living room with white floor and solid gold wall's and a two cream long sofas with a tale in the middle and there was a man with brown hair with grey in it with a white buttoned shirt and blue jeans and black shoes drinking coffee_

Ravens eyes went wide 'no way' she thought

_then a lady with a white robe on with long purple hair and purple eyes came in _

_"Gerry, where are the kids"asked the lady_"What kind of name is gerry" beast boy asked beast boy then raven slapped him on the back of his head "ow" he said "shhh"said raven

_then their was a big splash then a help followed by to female laughs_

_"where do you think arella"smiled gerry then a soaked boy with brown hair came in a black t-shirt with black jeans and black boots walked in with a younger version of raven was wearing a white long sleeved top with bright blue jeans with white socks and a young girl who looked like raven but had tiger ears and a tiger tail was wearing a blue crop top with denim shorts and sandals walking in laughing and their soaking brother_

"raven that looks like you"robin whispers to raven

"watch and find out"raven whispered back, when they realized that they were very close they stepped back and smiled

_"Girl's what did you do to crow"asked arella then the girls stopped laughing_

_"We threw him in the pool"said the young girl but raven nudged her "i mean i pushed in the pool then Raven laughed" _

"Oh my godness that is friend raven"said starfire and everyone looked at raven

"what"asked raven

"that's you"asked beast boy

"yeah it is and don't make fun or i will send you to another dimension"threatened raven

"ooooooooo threats i like you"said joker raven gave him a death glare but joker got the message

"_her name is Rachel, Kira(_got that name of simba's daughter of lion king 2)"_said gerry_

Raven groaned at her human name

"_Why did you throw crow in the pool"asked arella_

_"i was bored it 2pm and i haven't done any thing fun"said kira_

_"hey dad doesn't sarina have training to do"said crow _

_"Kira crow and yes she does come on young lady"said gerry as he got of the couch_

_"awwwwwww man"wined kira/sarina and she walked to crow "i am going to get you for this"said kira/sarina then she ran to her dad and walked to the training room_

_"im doomed aren't i?"asked crow to rachel/raven_

_"your so doomed"replied rachel/raven then the screen went black_

"so if that was you,i assume the others are your family"said slade

'was my family'thought raven"yeah kira is my sister who is a year older then me and crow is 2 years older than me"said raven

joker was about to say something but a bright light appeared and there stood kira/sarina (check raven goddess pic and that's what she's wearing)

"where am i"she asked to herself she looked around the room and spotted raven

"Raven is that you"asked sarina raven smiled and said "it is sarina"sarina went to her hugged her and raven huuged back

"i missed you little sis"said sarina

"i missed you too"replied raven they broke apart

"so where are we and who are those guys"asked sarina

**done that chapter and i am tired**


End file.
